


RWBY Gore (MRDR)

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Futa, Gore, Grimm - Freeform, Murder, Other, Ovary Destruction, Rape, Rimming, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: Just a collection of short stories involving RWBY characters dying and or getting fucked. You know, just for fun I guess, no ill intent meant. Not for the faint of heart, don't like it, I'd highly recommend not reading it. If anything, this is just a bunch of word vomit





	1. Maria Calavera / Tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tock is surprised when Maria swings her scythe not at her head or body, but up into her cunt. Falling over and writhing in pain she's helpless as Maria beats and fucks her before finishing her off

The poor crocodile Faunus’ eyes widened in pain, followed by a bloodcurdling scream as she was practically neutered by the scythe going up into her cunt. Falling to her knees and trying to remove the blade from her snatch, Tock became a moaning mess. Meanwhile, the recently blinded Maria got to her feet and grabbed her second scythe, walking over to Tock.

Maria followed the sounds of Tock screaming over to the Faunus before grabbing her and bending her over. Maria hiked up her dress, revealing a large cock. While Tock was blinded by the pain in her cunt, Maria took the opportunity to strip Tock of her pants and begin fucking the Faunus’ ass as hard as she could.

Now Tock was really screaming, the pain in her ass and twat becoming too much for her, reducing the would be assassin to tears. Maria fucked Tock’s ass into a gaping mess before unleashing a large load of cum right into the woman’s gaping hole. As Tock’s guts were filled with Maria’s nut, her stomach bulged and the scythe in her cunt was finally removed. 

Breathing heavily, Tock finally thought the pain was over. Unfortunately for her, the pain was in fact far from over. For Maria immediately swung her scythe at Tock’s neck, reliving the Faunus’ head from her shoulders. Maria then picked up the head of Tock, the Faunus’ golden eyes still twitching, and strapped it to her waist before walking away from the scene. 

Tock’s head would serve as a message to anyone who tried to come for Maria now, showing them that whoever tried to kill Maria would meet the same fate as Tock. As for the Faunus’ body, Maria was certain the Grimm would have a fun time with that.


	2. Raven Branwen / Terra Cotta-Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is spying on the Argus military base when she's found by the tower's technician, Terra Cotta-Arc. Unfortunately for the technician, Raven isn't a fan of taking prisoners

The city of Argus was home to an Atlesean military base, a military base that the Branwen Bandit Tribe currently had its eyes on. Because of this, Raven Branwen, the chieftain of the tribe, flew to the base in her bird form to scout it out. In her raven form, she landed on the base’s relay tower, watching the specialist Caroline Cordovin yell at two guards. Because she was watching them, she failed to notice the woman behind her: Terra Cotta-Arc, the technician for the relay tower who was doing some repairs. Seeing the bird, Terra began swatting at the bird, hitting Raven and forcing her to fly off. Terra narrowed her eyes beneath her glasses.

“Shoo! Get out of here!”

Hearing the angry words, Raven circled around and flew back into the relay tower, landing before Terra and morphing back into her human form. Terra screamed as she faced down Raven, only to receive a punch to the face that broke her glasses, and her nose. The light skinned woman clutched her bleeding nose before turning and running from Raven, going to the phone to report Raven before it was too late. However, Raven quickly jumped into the air before landing in front of Terra and unsheathing her sword.

With a swift swipe, Raven decapitated Terra, sending the woman’s head flying into the air while her headless body fell backwards onto the ground. Before Terra’s head hit the ground, Raven decided on a final act of cruelty and sliced the head vertically in half, splitting it in two. As the two pieces of Terra’s head fell to the ground, joining the decapitated corpse, Raven couldn’t help but smirk and shake her head.

“Hmm, too bad you tried to run, my men would’ve loved breaking you into a cock hungry slut” Raven said before eyeing Terra’s body. “But, then again, I see no reason to let such a tight and lovely body go to waste…” So, Raven created a portal and threw Terra’s bleeding and headless body over her shoulder. She walked through the portal, disappearing back to her camp, leaving the two halves of Terra’s head behind as any proof that she was ever there.


	3. Yang Xiao Long / Sienna Khan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sienna Khan gets more than she bargained for when she runs into the blonde brawler of Team RWBY at what should have been a simple White Fang heist

Sienna Khan smiled to herself as she led her White Fang troops into a highly guarded Mistral air force base. However, the trial of bodies Sienna and the White Fang troops had left in their wake was a clear sign of what happened to the guards who were supposed to be protecting the legion of airships. As Sienna entered the hangar, she looked at the vast array of airships before her, all of which serving different purposes. From bombers, to assault fighters, to transport ships, there were so many to choose. However, Sienna had already made up her mind before she had even arrived. She wanted all of them.

“Spread out and take a ship! Take it back to the headquarters then return here for another! If we work fast enough, we can have this place cleared out before sunrise!” Sienna instructed, watching as her troops began dispersing, spreading out and beginning to fly the ships out of the hangar. She watched them for a while, until an hour had passed. That was when Sienna heard the sound of an engine turning off followed by footsteps. Slowly, Sienna moved her hand down to her bladed chain whip before turning around to greet her foe.

Yang Xiao Long stood before her, the blonde brawler of Team RWBY equipped with her new robotic arm spray painted black and yellow. Yang’s eyes were lavender in color, showcasing her relaxed demeanor as she faced down the High Leader of the White Fang. Cocking Ember Celica, Yang pointed her gauntlets at Sienna. “Sorry to say, but those ships aren’t yours!”

Narrowing her eyes, Sienna wasted no time in charging straight towards Yang and slashing at the girl. Yang was quick to react, dodging the lashes before rocketing herself close to Sienna, delivering several hard punches to the tiger Faunus’ stomach before being kicked back. Sienna once again began whipping at Yang, but the blonde proved to be too quick, dodging the strikes before once again getting in close. This time, she launched a rocket powered uppercut straight between Sienna’s legs, hitting her right in the baby maker hard enough to make both of the woman’s ovaries explode into nothingness.

Sienna’s eyes widened in pain as she felt her womanhood burst into dust. A bloodcurdling scream escaped her throat as she collapsed to her knees, hands between her legs as tears formed in her eyes. Yang on the other hand was laughing to herself as she watched Sienna in her painful predicament. Quickly, Yang pulled out her scroll and snapped a picture of Sienna wallowing in her pussy pain before pocketing her scroll as Sienna wobbled to her feet.

“You’ll pay for that!” Sienna screamed, angered by having her means of reproduction destroyed. She reeled back her hand before launching her whip forward.

This time, Yang stood still, smirking as the pointed tip of the whip came toward her. However, right at the last moment, Yang reached up with her human hand and grabbed the chain. Sienna gasped as Yang gave a strong yank to the whip, effectively pulling Sienna right towards. The force of the pull was enough to make Sienna get pulled off her feet, the Faunus practically flying towards Yang at a rapid speed. Fortunately, Yang had a way of stopping Sienna.

When Sienna was close enough, Yang reeled back her robotic arm before rocketing it forward right into the screaming Sienna’s face as she came barreling towards Yang. The end result was Yang punching straight through Sienna’s head, stopping the woman with her fist. Sienna’s body went limp as Yang pulled her blood and brain covered fist out of the hole in Sienna’s head, watching as the Faunus’ dead body fell to the ground. The blonde eyed her now red arm before wiping it off on the tiger Faunus’ clothes.

Satisfied with her work, Yang dusted her hands off and went to leave the area, deciding it best to not collect the reward and just let the Mistral military find Sienna’s body in the morning.


	4. Emerald Sustrai / Weiss Schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Haven goes a bit differently than what you might of remembered. A lot can happen when Ruby and Weiss swap battle partners

The Battle of Haven was in full force, with everyone partnering up to take down an enemy. Qrow versus Raven, Nora and Ren versus Hazel, Yang versus Mercury, Jaune versus Cinder, Oscar versus Lionheart, Ruby versus Vernal, and Weiss versus Emerald. The Schnee Heiress had swapped partners with Ruby, and was now facing off against the green haired thief in an attempt to make her pay for the Fall of Beacon. Because of this, the two were locked in a fierce one on one battle, blades clashing against one another.

Emerald smiled to herself as she blocked each of Weiss’ strikes, the fight almost being too easy. At this point she was just toying with the Heiress, and just to prove that she could easily overpower the white haired girl, she decided to send a swift punt between Weiss’ legs, making the girl go red in the face as she collapsed to her knees. Weiss squealed out loud as she looked down, tears welling up in her eyes.

Noticing this, Emerald put her revolver-sickle under Weiss’ chin and forced the Heiress to look up at her. Emerald pouted when she saw the tears welling up in Weiss’ eyes, and she snickered. “Aw, did I hit you too hard? You’re not gonna cry are you?” Emerald mocked. “Well here, let me help stop the tears!” And with that, Emerald jabbed her weapon into Weiss’ right eye before ripping it out, cutting out the girl’s eye.

The green haired thief laughed in triumph as she watched Weiss scream out in agony, clutching her bleeding eye socket. Watching, Emerald couldn’t help but feel her cunt getting wet from watching the girl suffer. Biting down on her lip, Emerald sent a hard kick to Weiss’ face, knocking the girl onto her back. Standing above Weiss, Emerald felt her hand drift down to her crotch, slowly rubbing against her snatch. The sight of Weiss suffering and shaking was turning Emerald on in all the right ways.

The thief was getting so lost in the pleasure that she almost forgot that they were in the middle of a large scale battle. However, Weiss was fully aware. Through her pain, Weiss managed to activate her summons, creating a large Glyph behind Emerald. While she watched Emerald circle her clit from over her pants, Weiss also looked to see her giant Arma Gigas emerge from the Glyph. A smirk appeared on Weiss’ face as she gave it a single command: kill.

Emerald was on the verge of a mini orgasm when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her stomach. Her red eyes widened before looking down to see a giant, glowing white sword piercing her stomach from behind. She turned around to see the Arma Gigas had impaled her from behind, and not in the way she would have preferred. Blood trickled from Emerald’s mouth before the summoned knight sliced upward, cutting Emerald vertically in half. As Emerald’s body split apart and fell to the ground, Weiss got to her feet, hand still clutching her missing eye.

Thanks to Weiss’ summons, the Battle of Haven ended in victory for the protectors of humanity. Unfortunately, the villains managed to escape, save for Emerald. However, a few weeks later after Weiss was equipped with an eyepatch, she found she possessed the ability to create a summon of Emerald now. And this was good for the Heiress, for she now had something to take her anger out on whenever she needed.


	5. Ruby Rose / Cinder Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ruby gets captured by Salem's forces. How will she fair now that she's in the belly of the beast? Chances are, not well

Ruby Rose had been through hell after being captured by Salem. The poor girl had left Team RNJR’s side for a second in the forest, but that was all it took for a Seer Grimm to snatch her up. The Grimm plunged its tentacles into any hole it could get into. Because of this, Ruby’s pussy, ass, ears, mouth, and nipples were fucked with gusto, stretching out her holes and shooting rope after rope of cum into every possible orifice. It then carried her all the way back to Salem’s lair where the Grimm Queen awaited her.

Salem then personally plucked both of Ruby’s eyes out before popping them into her mouth, swallowing them down as Ruby screamed bloody murder. The Grimm Queen then had Ruby brought to Grimm Pits, where she was chained up in a bent over position, her holes available for any Grimm to fuck into oblivion. For months, Ruby was tortured by the Grimm and Salem’s servants.

Tyrian lashed her ass with a spike covered whip, Hazel took pleasure in branding her ass, and even Watts hooked electric cables up to the girls clit, shocking her every hour. And the Grimm were even worse, impregnating her with their seed, waiting for the quick birthing process to pass, then repeating the process over and over again. Ruby had never been through so much pain in her entire life, and Salem relished in every moment of it. Only after a year of keeping the girl prisoner did Salem finally allow her most trusted servant to go see Ruby.

When Cinder entered the Grimm Pits and saw the Grimm slut Ruby had become, she almost felt sorry for the girl… almost. Cinder unchained Ruby and forced the trembling girl to her feet. The blind Ruby tried to feel for who had freed her, but Cinder remained quiet. The Fall Maiden then summoned a sharp sword and grabbed Ruby’s right arm, making the cape wearing heroine jump at the touch.

Cinder then got to the side of Ruby and forced the girl to hold out her hand before swinging her sword down, cutting it right off. Ruby screamed in pain as her right hand fell to the ground and was quickly gobbled down by Grimm. Cinder then moved to the left of Ruby and did the same to her left hand, lopping it off and smiling sadistically at the sound of Ruby’s screams. It was like music to her ears. Cinder then kicked Ruby onto the ground, watching as she squirmed and writhed in pain like a tiny bug.

“Pathetic.”

She then pointed her hand at Ruby and her eye lit up. A stream of fire shot from her hand and engulfed Ruby’s head, burning through her flesh as Ruby once again broke out into panicked screams. Cinder quickly stopped, smiling as she watched Ruby get to her feet and run around the Grimm Pits, head still on fire with her flesh melting off as the fire consumed her face. It wasn’t long before Ruby collapsed to the ground, head still very much on fire, but only a skull remaining. Cinder walked over to Ruby’s body and snarled before stomping down on Ruby’s skull, crushing it beneath her heel.

Vengeance had never felt sweeter.


	6. Nora Valkyrie / Vernal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As opposed to waiting for the Battle of Haven to confront Raven and the "Spring Maiden", our heroes take the fight straight to her bandit camp

Change of plans, as opposed to staying in Haven and waiting for Professor Lionheart to come up with a plan the council approved of, Team RWBY, Team JNR, Oscar, and Qrow decided to take the fight straight to the Branwen Bandit Camp. There, they fought their way to the front gate before finally getting to Raven’s tent. Once they were there, they were greeted by Raven and Vernal, the two bandits ready for a fight. And while Qrow took on Raven, RWBY, Jaune, Ren, and Oscar took on the bandits still coming. This left Nora to take on Vernal head on.

It didn’t take Nora long to figure out that Vernal wasn’t the true Spring Maiden, evident by her lack of powers. This made Nora more ecstatic to fight the faker and find out who the real Maiden was. The two were evenly matched for the first half of the fight, with it looking like it could go either way. However, it wasn’t long before Nora was able to gain the upperhand. One powerful hit from Magnhild was enough to send Vernal flying back onto the ground, her aura breaking as she hit the ground with a loud thud.

Vernal thought Nora would stop when she saw her aura had broken, but she was shocked to see the ginger girl running towards her with that giant hammer. The short haired bandit rolled out of the way, barely missing having the hammer slammed down on her body. She rose to her feet and started blocking Nora’s swings, dodging them barely every single time. 

However, Vernal’s luck ran out when she tried dodging one of Nora’s swipes, only to trip on a root in the ground and fall flat on her face. Before she could get up, Nora smiled sadistically as she slammed her hammer down on Vernal’s left leg, crushing it immediately and rendering it useless. The false Spring Maiden screamed out in agony at her crushed leg as Nora chuckled to herself and picked Vernal up by the collar. She threw the whimpering Vernal back down on the ground, this time making Vernal lay on her back as she wallowed in pain. 

Nora stepped over Vernal, giving the short haired woman a perfect view up the hammer wielding girl’s skirt. She immediately noticed that not only was Nora not wearing any panties, but she was also extremely wet. Then, Vernal stopped seeing Nora’s dripping pussy and instead saw Magnhild coming down on her head.

Nora slammed her hammer down on Vernal’s head, crushing it and killing Vernal instantly. Nora raised her hammer and looked at Vernal’s headless and legless body before skipping away, eager to help the others in the fight that was still raging on. Some decoy Vernal turned out to be…


	7. Tock / Ilia Amitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilia thinks her time fighting is over, but is quickly proven wrong when she's approached by the crocodile Faunus assassination known as Tock...

Ilia parted ways with Blake at the Haven train station before beginning her walk back to Mistral. Sure, she was sad to see Blake go, but she knew that her friend was doing what was best for the world. So, as she walked through the forested path, she began to lose herself in her thoughts. This would prove to be a deadly mistake as she not only failed to bring her weapon, but also failed to notice the rustling of bushes beside her. Because she paid no mind to her surroundings, Ilia continued walking, failing to notice the trap set for her on the ground in front of her.

“AHHHHHH!” Ilia screamed out loud as she stepped right into a bear trap, the spiked mechanism clamping down on her foot and keeping her in place as she began bleeding profusely. She continued to scream as the bushes rustled, and from them, Tock emerged.

The crocodile Faunus shook her head as she walked up to Ilia from behind, watching the chameleon girl’s ass shake from side to side as she painfully struggled in the bear trap. Tock licked her spiked teeth as she got closer to her target. “Tssk, tssk, tssk love. Looks like I just caught my next meal,” Tock said, not able to keep her yellow eyes off of Ilia’s delicious, plump ass. “But I think I’ll start with desert today.”

Ilia was a screaming mess, her skin turning from color to color in fear as Tock grabbed her pants and pulled them down, followed by her white panties. Tock then spread the shouting Ilia’s ass cheeks before burying her face between them, licking and sucking at the young woman’s asshole. Ilia was screaming and moaning as Tock ate her ass, confused more than anything and still trying to free herself. However, Tock’s bear trap was damn near impossible to open, so the crocodile was free to eat away at Ilia’s fine ass, her tongue poking and prodding the girl’s delicious hole.

Once she had eaten Ilia’s ass enough to make the chameleon orgasm, Tock removed her face from Ilia’s ass and smiled deviously. She unsheathed her swords before stabbing them both down through Ilia’s back, piercing her spine and making movement for the girl damn near impossible now. Ilia’s agonizing screams were music to Tock’s ears as she walked in front of Ilia, grabbing her chin and bringing her pained face up to make eye contact with her. Tock licked her lips as she eyed Ilia’s pained face before flashing her teeth.

“Dinner time!” she said. She then took a large bite out of the front of Ilia’s face, killing the poor girl immediately. A loud crunch filled the forest as Ilia’s faceless body was dropped to the ground as Tock chewed it up. Tock then grabbed Ilia’s head, twisted it, then ripped it right off the girl’s body. She strapped it to her waist, not wanting to let the perfectly good snack to go to waste. As for Ilia’s body, she would let the Grimm have that, even if she didn’t want that perfectly good ass to go to the Grimm.

Tock then walked off through the forest, Ilia’s head at her waist.


	8. Blake Belladonna / Adam Taurus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight at Argus goes a little differently...

Blades clashed as Blake and Adam fought viciously in the Argus forest, right next to a waterfall, the two Faunus fiercely fighting one another. The snow on the ground was thick, and as the fight raged on, the two knew that the fight was reaching its end. The duo were tiring each other out, and it was becoming increasingly apparent that only one of them would leave the battlefield. However, both were determined to be the last one standing, evident by how they fought like animals, utilizing all their strength to try and kill the other.

Next to them was the head of Yang Xiao Long, the blonde having been beheaded trying to defend Blake with her headless body being kicked into the waterfall and sent into the waters below. Her gauntlet was lying next to her head, but the rest of her now slept with the fishes. Now, her head seemingly watched the fight as it picked up in intensity. Adam was blocking each and every one of Blake’s strikes, watching as the cat Faunus desperately fought back despite being hurt. The bull Faunus smirked before he sheathed his sword and punched Blake square in the face, making her stumble back.

He then unsheathed his sword and slashed her exposed arms, making her scream as blood was drawn. She jumped back, her bleeding arms still in tact, but heavily scarred from the slices. It was clear Adam was messing with her at this point, and that made Blake furrow her brows in anger. Letting out a battlecry, Blake charged at Adam, but instead of attacking, she slid underneath his legs and rose up behind him, slashing him across the back.

Adam hissed in pain before turning and grabbing Blake by the throat, lifting her off her feet. She began choking, gasping for air as she kicked her legs wildly. Adam sneered, but a quick kick between his legs from Blake caused him to drop her as they both began keeling over in pain. Blake was the first to recover though, and she pointed her gun at Adam before firing multiple rounds at the Faunus. The bullets all connected, breaking Adam’s aura before he kneeled down. He then looked to his left before smirking.

Grabbing Yang’s head by her blonde locks, her hurled it straight at Blake. Gasping at the sight of her former friend’s head flying towards her, Blake froze up, allowing the head to hit her square in the face, breaking her aura as she stumbled back. She stumbled back far enough to fall off the cliff they fought on, resulting in Yang’s head falling into the water while Blake managed to grab onto a tree branch. Her bleeding hand was shaking as she struggled to hold on, but her heart stopped when she saw Adam standing above her, looking down at her as she hung on.

“Adam, please!” Blake pled. “I’ll do anything! I’ll go back with you, I’ll be your pet again, I’ll… I’ll let you breed me, just please help me up! I promise!”

The bull Faunus looked to the begging Blake, watching as she desperately tried to save her own life by agreeing to go back with him. But Adam was finally going to take her advice.

“I’m letting go of the past, Blake. And that starts with you.”

And with a swift slash, he cut off the hand that was holding onto the branch, letting Blake fall down the abyss. The cat Faunus screamed as she fell before landing on a bed of jagged, spiky rocks. They impaled her in every part of her body, going through her stomach, head, arms, legs, and chest. Her body twitched for only a few moments before she went still, her body slowly sinking down deeper onto the spikes. And while Blake and Yang had lost to Adam, he could now focus on his true mission with them dead: bringing humanity to it’s knees.


	9. Beringel / Yang Xiao Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quicky involving Yang taking on a Beringel

Yang grunted as she was knocked back by a devastating punch from the Grimm, the blonde brawler crashing against a tree. Breathing heavily, she watched as the Beringel she was fighting pounded its hands against its chest, roaring out a loud, thunderous roar. It didn’t waste any time before charging right back at her with a intense ferocity. Yang was barely able to dodge his next swipe, the girl rolling to the right. She was running out of breath, and she had already used her Semblance to no avail. Now she was just hurting and tired, trying to survive until her backup arrived.

Too busy thinking on what to do next, Yang barely managed to see the Beringel descending from the air. However, she wasn’t able to dodge this one. The Beringel landed on top of Yang’s back, the Grimm’s feet being enough to keep her pinned down. Struggling, Yang lifted her robotic arm to try and shoot the Beringel, but before she could, the beast ripped her robotic arm off in one strong pull, throwing it to the side. Lavender eyes widening, Yang attempted to use her remaining, fleshy arm to try and shoot the Beringel.

However, this time, the Beringel grabbed that arm and crushed it in its iron-like grip. Yang screamed out in pain as her fingers and palm were crushed and shattered before the Beringel let go, watching her limp arm fall to the ground. Groaning in pain, Yang let her head fall into the ground, but then she felt the weight on her back dissipate. Looking up, Yang saw the Beringel had stepped off her back in order to stand in front of her.

It grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up off the ground, dangling her in front of it. Yang kicked her legs wildly, using the only working limbs she had left to try and put up a fight. However, the Beringel wasn’t having any of this. Keeping a firm grip on her hair, the Beringel grabbed her waist tightly. It then pulled up on her hair and down on her waist, stretching the poor girl out. Yang screamed and hollered, struggling and struggling until the Beringel succeeded in ripping her head right off, dragging out her spine along with it.

Throwing the girl’s body aside, the Beringel looked at Yang’s lifeless head before crushing it in its giant palm. The Beringel let out one final roar before trudging off back into the forest, leaving Yang’s headless body lying in the forest for her Team to find.


End file.
